


When We Meet

by BegundalBusuk



Series: Cherish [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Armin Arlert, Drama & Romance, Eren Yeager is in Denial, Eventual Happy Ending, Gentle Levi, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Sex, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Petra Ral, One-Sided Levi/Petra Ral, Past Character Death, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scent Marking, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegundalBusuk/pseuds/BegundalBusuk
Summary: Alpha dan Omega. Aku dan Dia. Ini adalah kisah kami, awal perjumpaan. Sebuah permulaan. Kisah yang membawa sebuah kebahagiaan.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Cherish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054613
Kudos: 21





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Halo. Ini adalah seri Omegaverse pertama saya yang sudah diterbitkan di Wattpad. Sebenarnya sudah tamat, tapi sengaja saya upload di akun ini karena suatu alasan yang akan saya jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya saja agar tidak spoiler. Sebagai pemberitahuan, umur Levi sengaja dibuat lebih muda untuk kepentingan plot di kemudian hari. Di sini dia jadi lebih muda dari umur canon. Sebagian seri ini akan menggunakan dua sudut pandangan yang berbeda. 
> 
> Oh, iya. Tidak ada adegan seks untuk seri ini. Sengaja saya letakkan di rating Mature karena ada bahasa-bahasa kasr juga. 
> 
> Tanpa banyak basa-basi, selamat membaca!

Alpha. Beta. Omega. 

Tiga gender dinamik manusia yang mampu merubah cara pandang terhadap seseorang. Ini adalah masa di mana hidup setiap individu ditentukan oleh hierarki tak kasat mata. Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain menerima dengan lapang dada. Seharusnya. Sayang, hidup sebagai omega tidaklah mudah, dan _dia_ menjadi pemuda omega yang menolak hierarki tersebut secara gamblang.

.

* * *

.

Aku, Levi Ackerman. Dua puluh enam tahun. Alpha.

Lahir di tengah keluarga yang dipenuhi oleh alpha. Entah bagaimana caranya hanya ada satu gender dinamik yang terlahir di keluarga menyedihkan ini. Bertahun-tahun, lingkaran tersebut berlangsung. Hingga menjadikan kami satu-satunya keluarga alpha murni yang masih bertahan.

Bangga? Tidak.

Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa kubanggakan dari keluarga seperti ini.

Layaknya diari yang biasa _ia_ tulis setiap malam, akan kuperlihatkan satu per satu bagaimana rasanya hidup menjadi bagian dari keluarga Ackerman sialan.

Kisah ini dimulai dari kejenuhanku dalam menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang alpha. Tuntutan keluarga yang tidak masuk akal menjadi salah satu faktor krusial. Secara singkat, aku lelah dengan segala aturan di dalam keluarga. Bahkan mereka sudah menyiapkan berbagai kandidat untuk menjadi pasanganku sejak usia belasan.

Pada akhirnya, aku menjauhi ekspektasi mereka.

Di usia muda, aku memulai usaha sendiri. Tak ingin mewarisi kemewahan yang diberikan oleh Tua Bangka sialan. Tak ingin membuatnya tersenyum puas di atas kekuasaan tertinggi dalam keluarga Ackerman.

Kenny Ackerman.

Adalah kakak dari ibuku. Seorang alpha yang sudah lebih dari tiga puluh tahun menjadi penerus Ackerman. Hubungan kami tidak terlalu baik semenjak 'sikap tikus liar'—sebutan yang ia buat—mengalir di dalam darah dan membuatku kabur dari rumah. Memilih untuk tinggal mandiri seperti manusia pada umumnya. Sebagai kepala rumah tangga di keluarga, status Kenny meningkat drastis dari seorang paman menjadi ayah angkat. Setidaknya, sejak kedua orang tuaku tiada, ia berusaha untuk bersikap seperti itu.

Aku tahu, Kenny menaruh banyak harapan di pundakku. Sayang, aku tidak ingin mengabulkan keinginannya.

Untuk apa aku mengikuti segala keinginan sialan yang ada di dalam otaknya, jika aku tidak merasa bahagia?

Setidaknya, usai bertemu dengan _dia_ , aku mulai merasakan kebahagiaan itu sedikit demi sedikit.

 _Dia_ adalah omega. Pasanganku. Omega _ku_.

Pertemuan kami sangatlah tidak menyenangkan.

Aku ingat kalimat penuh amarah yang tertuju padaku.

Kami bertemu di sebuah taman pinggiran kota. Tempat yang sering kukunjungi ketika sedang banyak pikiran. Sore menjelang malam, aku duduk di salah satu bangku. Lampu menyala menerangi seluruh sudut taman yang sudah sangat sepi.

Lembayung terlihat begitu indah. Menarik perhatianku yang kini sedang menengadah dengan pandangan kosong. Suasana sunyi mendadak dipenuhi oleh teriakan dari sisi kiri. Aku menoleh. Menemukan empat remaja sedang mengerubungi satu orang. Kotak kardus tergeletak di tengah, tepat di belakang seorang remaja yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Mereka terlibat argumen. Jarak kami cukup jauh, membuatku tak mampu mendengar dengan jelas perdebatan yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya salah satu di antara empat remaja itu maju ke depan. Mendorong tubuh tinggi hingga mundur beberapa langkah dan hampir menginjak kotak kardus.

Sejenak, remaja lelaki itu terdiam. Sebelum menerjang dengan cepat dan membuat pelaku jatuh terduduk.

Tiga remaja lain terlihat tidak terima. Mereka berusaha menarik sosok tersebut dengan kuat. Kini, posisi tertukar. Empat orang mulai melakukan pengeroyokan. Menendang dan memukul remaja lelaki yang meringkuk sembari melindungi kepala.

Tak ada yang kulakukan. Pandangan tetap lurus mengamati perilaku barbar anak-anak zaman sekarang. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas empat pasang kaki yang tak berhenti menendang punggung, kaki, bahkan area tubuh bagian atas. Dua menit, tak ada tanda-tanda kepuasan. Pasti akan menimbulkan banyak memar di keesokan harinya.

Aku tak memiliki niat untuk melerai. Bukan urusanku.

Sampai sepasang mata hijau itu bergulir. Menatap dengan tajam dan membuat tubuhku meremang.

Remaja lelaki yang meringkuk kini sedang memandang ke arahku. Tak ada permintaan tolong. Hanya ada amarah yang terpancar dari tatapan tersebut.

Seharusnya aku tetap di tempat. Duduk sembari memikirkan kehidupan yang busuk. Bukan melangkah cepat menuju gerombolan remaja tengik yang tak tahu kapan harus berhenti melakukan perundungan.

Satu hal yang kutahu; aku tak memutuskan pandangan dari mata hijau itu ketika jarak semakin dekat.

"Hei. Enyahlah."

Empat kepala menoleh secara bersamaan. Kaki berhenti menendang. Salah satu di antara mereka berbalik dan maju dua langkah dengan pandangan meremehkan. Mata berkilat berusaha mengintimidasi. Aku bisa mencium aroma feromon alpha yang kuat sebagai gertakan.

"Percuma, Nak. Feromon tidak membuatku merasa terintimidasi. Hentikan dan enyahlah."

Tak ada jawaban.

Lelaki itu hanya diam sembari menatap sengit. Tak berhenti mengeluarkan feromon yang kini berteriak penuh kekesalan. Beberapa detik tidak mendapatkan respon yang diinginkan, membuat dengkusan kasar terdengar tajam. Ia berbalik, memberikan kode kepada ketiga remaja lainnya untuk pergi. Mereka sempat memberikan masing-masing satu tendangan lagi sebelum akhirnya menjauh.

Sekali lagi kutekankan. _Pertemuan pertama kami sangat tidak menyenangkan_.

 _Dia_ bangkit perlahan. Seragam sekolah terlihat kusut dan kotor. Langkah sedikit terseok ketika mendekati kotak kardus. Ia jatuh berlutut. Meraih sesuatu dari dalam kardus.

Anak kucing.

Melihat _nya_ memeluk hewan berbulu putih itu membuatku menyadari alasan perkelahian terjadi. Bisa kubayangkan empat remaja tadi sedang melakukan sesuatu kepada anak kucing tersebut hingga _ia_ muncul dan memarahi mereka.

Aku ingat kalimat pertama yang _ia_ ucapkan di tengah kesunyian.

"Alpha bajingan."

Kalimat itu memang lirih tapi masih sanggup tertangkap oleh pendengaran.

 _Dia_ bangkit berdiri. Dua tangan memeluk anak kucing yang tidak melawan dan mengeong pelan. Sejenak, perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada hewan berbulu tersebut. Tidak menghiraukanku yang masih berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

Sampai kepala itu menoleh. Mata hijau menatap dengan kening mengerut. Amarah masih terlihat begitu jelas. Satu hal yang kusadari; rasa itu bukan tertuju untukku.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Apa?"

"Kau duduk di sana dan diam saja."

Aku terdiam beberapa detik. Mengamati figurnya yang menjulang beberapa sentimeter melebihi tinggiku. "Bukan urusanku."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

Nada suara yang terdengar tajam membuatku mendecih. "Dengar, aku tidak peduli apa masalahmu, enyahlah dan—

"Masalahku adalah alpha dan sikap angkuh mereka!"

Kalimat itu terlontar dengan penuh amarah. Kini, _dia_ sudah berbalik sepenuhnya. Mata hijau terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ada emosi lain yang terlihat di sana.

"Ya, terserah. Aku tidak peduli. Pulanglah, Nak. Wajah kumalmu sangat mengganggu."

 _Dia_ tertawa kasar. "Oh, maaf sudah mengganggu pemandanganmu, Paman."

"Paman?" Aku membeo dengan kening mengerut.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu jika alpha tidak hanya angkuh, tapi juga sangat tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Dan kebencianku kepada alpha seperti paman dan empat orang tolol itu akan terus bertambah!"

Mata hijau berkilat kekuningan. Binar aneh terlihat di sana dan membuatku menahan napas. Marah, sedih, dan kecewa. Semua rasa itu berkumpul menjadi satu. Tersampaikan begitu jelas dari sinar matanya yang menajam.

Kami bertemu di tengah suasana yang sangat tidak nyaman.

 _Dia omega_.

Dalam sekali lihat, aku bisa merasakannya. Mencium aroma manis yang sangat tipis. Menggelitik indra penciuman yang merespon positif.

Dan sebagian cerita ini akan berpusat pada kehidupanku sebagai alpha yang pada akhirnya bertemu dengan omega.

Omega _ku_. Pasangan jiwa _ku_.


	2. Eren Jeager

Mari kita mulai cerita ini dengan bagaimana caraku mengetahui nama _nya_.

Semua terjadi tanpa terduga. Sesungguhnya, selama dua minggu, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa pun. Meski batin tidak nyaman dan selalu memikirkan mata hijau yang membara di tengah emosi, aku tidak bergerak. Memilih untuk diam, membayangkan pemuda tinggi menatap dengan garang.

Pada dasarnya, aku _bisa_ melakukan sesuatu.

Mencari informasi mengenai seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang sukar. Aku bisa menyuruh siapa pun untuk mengumpulkan banyak hal mengenai pemuda tersebut.

Tapi, tidak.

Tidak kulakukan karena Ackerman tumbuh dengan rasa gengsi yang luar biasa tinggi. Bahkan melebihi tinggi tubuh cebol ini. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kutepis karena memang itulah yang terjadi.

Maka dari itu, selama dua minggu, aku hanya bisa gelisah. Hati tidak tenang. Pikiran dipenuhi oleh cuplikan pertemuan kami yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Suara bariton khas remaja terus berputar di dalam kepala. Seperti kaset rusak, bedanya, suara di dalam kepala ini sama sekali tidak bisa disingkirkan dengan mudah. Tidak semudah menekan tombol _pause_ lalu suara itu akan menghilang begitu saja.

Tidak.

Demi Tuhan, diari pertamaku dipenuhi kata _tidak_. Bangsat.

Bagus. Berarti kalian bisa menebak bagaimana alur ceritaku ini. Bayangkan saja semua penyangkalan yang terus kulakukan tanpa sadar.

Dua minggu—ya, aku sudah menyebutnya dua kali, sialan. Diamlah dan nikmati saja ceritanya!—aku membiarkan kegelisahan tersebut menenggelamkan semua kewarasan yang bahkan tidak kusadari sama sekali.

Gunther adalah orang pertama yang merasakan keganjilan. Berperan sebagai tangan kanan dan penghubung komunikasiku dengan Si Brengsek Kenny, membuatnya dengan mudah untuk menyadari semua.

Pria berusia dua puluh tiga itu bertanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Pada dasarnya ia mengira ada sesuatu yang menggangguku dari _rumah_. Ia pikir Tua Bangka Kenny kembali berulah dan memuntahkan banyak omong kosong tentang keluarga alpha ideal—yang tentu saja tidak membuatku tertarik untuk mendengar satu kata darinya, jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Intinya, ada orang lain yang membuatku tersadar bahwa pertemuan di taman bersama pemuda tinggi bermata hijau, ternyata mampu mengganggu seluruh kewarasanku.

Tepat pada minggu kedua, aku menyerah.

Pertanyaan Gunther memang membuatku sadar, tapi aku tetap tidak melakukan apa pun. Lebih tepatnya, belum. Masih enggan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan mengapa aku seperti terikat pada pemuda tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, aku tidak bisa menahan semua rasa gelisah ini.

Suka atau tidak, pemilik mata hijau itu memang bukanlah orang biasa.

Setidaknya untukku.

Dan satu-satunya yang mampu melegakan rasa gelisah ini adalah dengan membicarakan hal tersebut kepada orang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak kusukai. Sangat _tidak_ kusukai.

Ingat. Ackerman dilahirkan untuk memiliki gengsi setinggi gedung pencakar langit. Dan darah sialan itu mengalir deras di dalam tubuhku.

Mendiskusikan masalah privasi kepada orang lain bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Terutama ketika semua orang terdekatku tidak memenuhi kriteria sebagai pendengar yang baik. Mereka berada di barisan _teman berengsek perusak suasana batin_ , yang—sialnya—masih kuanggap sebagai kawan.

Menyembunyikan permasalahan juga bukan menjadi solusi utama. Terutama ketika ada satu orang yang memiliki indra penciuman setajam anjing satuan polisi. Hidung aneh itu—entah mengapa dan bagaimana caranya—mampu mencium kegelisahan dengan sangat tepat.

Dan, sayangnya, pemilik hidung itu adalah salah satu kenalan, sekaligus kawan lama semasa kuliah.

Hanji Zoe.

Wanita berengsek yang senyumnya akan melebar ketika hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang aneh dari tubuhku. (Aku sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja hidungnya. Pun, aku yakin seratus persen tidak menguarkan feromon penuh kegelisahan. Dan kalau pun memang iya, Si Kacamata Busuk tidak akan mampu menciumnya karena ia adalah beta).

"Demi Tuhan, berhenti mengeluarkan bau _itu_."

Dengkusanku terdengar sinis. "Dan _bau_ seperti apa yang kau maksud, Bajingan?"

"Gelisah dan... putus asa?"

"Omong kosong."

" _Well_ —ya, aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya, Cebol." Hanji mengangkat bahu sembari melahap kentang goreng. "Tapi bau itulah yang sekarang memenuhi tubuhmu. Menjijikkan. Apakah semua Ackerman seperti ini? Kurasa Mikasa tidak memiliki bau busuk yang beberapa hari menyelimuti tubuh boncelmu, Levi."

"Diamlah, Bajingan. Bahkan beta busuk sepertimu tidak mampu mencium feromon."

Ada kilat aneh yang berbinar dari sepasang mata cokelat muda. Ah, ia sengaja menebar jebakan. Bedebah. " _Hmm_? Jadi kau mengaku sedang gelisah dan putus asa? _Pfft_. Yakin kau tidak dilahirkan di keluarga yang salah, _eh_?"

" _Fuck you_."

"Yep. _Love you too_."

Usai memberikan tatapan paling tajam, aku memilih untuk menyalakan rokok ketiga. Menyesap batang nikotin tersebut dengan sangat dalam. Merasakan sensasi terbakar di bagian dada lalu perlahan mengembuskan asap putih.

"Tapi, sungguh, Levi. Kau memang terlihat sedikit berbeda."

Aku memutar mata, lelah. "Oh, ayolah, Mike. Cukup satu cecunguk saja yang bertingkah seperti setan."

"Hei! Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, aku lebih terlihat seperti malai—

" _Shush_!" Geram Mike sembari melempar Hanji dengan salah satu kentang goreng dari piringnya. Sebelum kembali menoleh ke arahku. "Gunther bilang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu selama dua minggu."

"... Gunther?"

Pria pirang itu mengangkat bahu pelan. "Nanaba."

Oh, bagus.

Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kedekatan antara tangan kananku dengan karyawan terpercaya Mike? Gunther dan Nanaba adalah satu paket karyawan terbaik yang selalu bertukar cerita mengenai pekerjaan atasan masing-masing. Lebih tepatnya, paket tidak lengkap karena seharusnya ada satu orang lagi yang—

"Dan Moblit, tentu saja." Hanji kembali bersuara dengan mulut penuh. Berhasil menjawab teka-teki di dalam pikiranku. "Tidak mungkin aku memulai pembicaraan ini jika tidak mendapat wangsit dari orang terpercaya, kan?"

Aku kembali mengisap rokok. Berusaha menghilangkan pening di kepala. Sebelum akhirnya meniupkan asap putih kepada satu-satunya pria yang masih terdiam. Meski mata biru itu tidak berhenti berkedip untuk menangkap pergerakan tubuhku, yang mungkin bisa menjadi bukti lebih konkrit.

Bibir membentuk senyum ketika kami bertatapan.

Erwin Smith.

Salah satu alpha yang mungkin bisa menyaingi feromonku.

"Apa yang kau dapat dari observasi sialanmu, _hm_?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. Tidak menghilangkan senyum menyebalkan bahkan setelah menikmati secangkir kopi. "Siapa orangnya?"

"Apa?"

Erwin meletakkan cangkir ke atas meja dengan perlahan. "Orang yang membuatmu gelisah."

Jeda beberapa detik.

Aku mengembuskan asap putih terakhir sebelum menggilas bara api di atas asbak bening. "Tidak ada _orang_."

"Bagaimana dengan _orang-orang_? Membayangkan kau _bermain_ dengan banyak kepala rasanya tidak begitu buruk."

Hanji menyeringai di seberang meja. Terlihat sangat menikmati pembicaraan bodoh ini. Aku hanya mendengkus sembari melipat dua tangan di depan dada.

"Dan bagaimana dengan mulut kotor yang tidak bisa diam, Zoe? Membayangkan rahangmu patah hingga tak mampu bicara rasanya sangat tidak buruk dan bisa kulakukan sekarang juga."

Mike terbahak dengan wajah merah. Menarik perhatian beberapa pelanggan yang memang sedari tadi tidak berhenti melirik ke arah meja kami. "Oh, lakukan sekarang juga, Levi. Sungguh aku sudah sangat lama menantikan kesunyian di tengah rutinitas makan malam bersama ini."

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah umpatan kasar di antara Hanji dan Mike.

Beberapa menit, kami kembali menikmati makan malam. Berkumpul di salah satu restoran keluarga yang sudah menjadi langganan memang menjadi bagian dari rutinitas. Berbagi cerita—yang biasanya didominasi oleh keseharian Hanji melakukan perundungan kepada Moblit dan karyawan lain—atau justru membicarakan bisnis.

Kami bekerja di tempat yang berbeda. Aku, Erwin, dan Mike memiliki usaha di bidang masing-masing. Sedangkan Hanji bekerja sebagai kepala editor di perusahaan periklanan yang dikelola oleh Erwin. Mike bergelut di bidang kuliner dan sudah memiliki satu restoran bintang lima.

Sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, membuat kami kesulitan untuk berkumpul dan hanya bisa berjumpa ketika memiliki waktu senggang yang sama.

Seperti sekarang.

"Hei, bagaimana makan malam kalian, _hm_?" Satu suara muncul memecahkan keheningan. Seorang pria—lagi-lagi berambut pirang—mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Hanji. "Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kalian kemari? Satu bulan lebih? _Pfft_. Kurasa satu hal yang membuat kalian kompak adalah sama-sama memiliki kesibukan."

"Farlan," sapa Erwin, mengangguk sembari mengangkat secangkir kopi yang sudah kosong. Memberikan tanda jika minuman tersebut masih sama nikmatnya seperti dahulu.

Farlan hanya tersenyum lebar sebagai balasan, sebelum memandang satu per satu pelanggan tetap di restoran keluarga yang ia kelola.

"Jadi... ada berita apa? Satu minggu yang lalu Moblit, Gunther, dan Nanaba juga datang ke sini."

Aku memutar mata begitu Hanji mulai memberitahu semua omong kosong yang seharusnya sudah berlalu. Memberikan informasi kepada Farlan. Senyum ramah kini berganti menjadi seringai.

"Isabel harus mendengar ini," kekehnya sembari menatap jahil.

"Tentu," ucapku ringan. "Kurasa ia juga tidak keberatan mendengar kisah cintamu yang bahkan masih mekar meski sudah belasan tahun berlalu."

Seringai mendadak hilang secepat kedipan mata. Mike menutup mulut untuk menyembunyikan kekehan yang tak sanggup ditahan. Semburat merah segera memenuhi wajah pucat.

"K-Kau tahu jika aku hanya bercanda kan, Levi." Farlan mengusap wajah perlahan. "Dan bukankah _bintang_ pada malam ini adalah kau?"

"Tidak."

"Hei, tertarik dengan seseorang bukan hal yang buruk."

"Oh, diamlah, Farlan."

"Kenapa? Jika Gunther berkumpul di sini untuk memberitahu Nanaba dan Moblit, berarti ia memang benar." Hanji mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Farlan yang jauh lebih logis. "Tidak mungkin orang yang sangat kau percaya menyebarkan berita bohong."

Aku mendesah panjang. Kepala semakin terasa pening. "Dengarkan ucapanmu sendiri. Gunther adalah tangan kanan _ku_. Menyebarkan informasi kepada orang lain sangatlah tidak mungkin."

"Ya. Dan ia tetap _tidak_ mungkin berbohong."

" _Fuck_."

"Jadi...," suara bariton tepat di samping kanan Hanji berhasil menarik perhatian. "... siapa orang itu, Levi?"

Jeda.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan mereka. Lapar ingin mengetahui privasi dari orang lain. Helaan napas terdengar panjang dan lelah. Perpaduan kepala pening dan pembicaraan menuntut seperti ini memang bukan kombinasi yang bagus.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa?"

Lagi, aku menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu."

Hanji nampaknya mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Nada suaranya meninggi dengan sedikit rasa kesal. "Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?! Kau tidak tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Entahlah," jawabku singkat sembari memijat batang hidung. "Dan bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu? Bangsat."

Hanji hanya mendecak dan mulai menghabiskan kentang goreng. Kening mengerut dengan napas memburu seperti banteng. Di sisi kirinya, Farlan hanya bisa terdiam. Ekspresi bingung terlihat jelas dari wajahnya

"Kau... tidak mengetahui siapa namanya?"

"... Ya."

"Sebentar," potong Mike yang tak kalah bingung. "Tapi kau bertemu dengannya, kan? Maksudku, tidak mungkin kau memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenal kalau kalian belum pernah bertemu sama sekali."

"Ya."

"Di mana?"

Aku memandang Erwin sejenak. Mengingat pertemuan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. "Taman kota."

" _Ah_ , tempat biasa yang kau gunakan untuk memikirkan nasib menyedihkan sebagai Ackerman, _eh_?"

" _Tsk_. Ya."

Hanji mendengkus sinis. "Tidak perlu merajuk, Cebol. Sekali lagi kau jawab pertanyaan penuh perhatian dari kami dengan _ya_ , Isabel akan tahu semuanya."

"Peduli setan."

"Oh, kau tidak mungkin lupa bagaimana Isabel menguntit salah satu teman satu malammu, kan?" Farlan menyeringai di sebelah Hanji. "Sungguh, Levi. Terlalu sibuk dengan dunia pekerjaan membuatmu lupa bagaimana posesifnya adik _mu_ itu."

"Isabel bukan adik _ku_."

"Ya, tapi dia menganggapmu sebagai _abang_."

Jeda beberapa detik kugunakan untuk mengambil napas. Berbicara dengan mereka selalu melelahkan. Kepala kembali berdenyut begitu mengingat perilaku Isabel yang memang selalu berlebihan, terutama dengan teman kencanku selama ini.

Aku mengusap wajah, lagi. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan kekasih _mu_ , Farlan?"

"Kekasih _ku_...?"

"Isabel."

Rona merah kembali memenuhi wajah. Farlan menunduk ketika Hanji dan Mike terbahak. Tidak ada rahasia di antara kami mengenai perasaan Farlan terhadap gadis omega itu.

Mike berdeham setelah tawa mereda. Ia meneguk cola dari gelas Hanji hingga tandas. Membuat wanita berkacamata itu mendelik galak dan mencubit punggung tangannya dengan kuat.

" _Ow_! _Ow_! Kau bisa pesan lagi, astaga!" Perdebatan terjadi sebelum Farlan memanggil salah satu karyawannya untuk mengambilkan dua cola lagi. "Jadi, Levi. Kau bertemu seseorang dan memikirkannya selama dua minggu. Jika ini salah satu teman kencanmu, kurasa sangat aneh kau sampai memikirkan—

"Bukan."

" _Hmm_?"

"Dia bukan teman kencan."

Hanji mengerutkan kening. Kentang goreng di atas piring sudah tandas tak tersisa. "Lalu? Kalau bukan teman kencan, lalu apa? Ayolah, Cebol. Kami tahu semua teman satu malammu yang bahkan tidak pernah kau ketahui siapa namanya."

"Sudah kubilang dia _bukan_ teman kencan satu malam," jawabku frustasi. "Lebih tepatnya _tidak_ bisa."

Kini Farlan yang nampak tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Sebentar. _Tidak_ bisa? Kenapa?"

Sejenak, aku terdiam untuk menenangkan diri. Berusaha memikirkan hal selain mata hijau yang mendelik galak penuh amarah dan kekecewaan. Sebuah usaha yang ternyata sia-sia karena bayangan tersebut kembali berputar di dalam kepala dan tidak dapat dihentikan begitu saja.

Waktu berlalu. Aku tahu mereka kehilangan kesabaran. Mike berdeham pelan untuk menarik perhatian. "Levi?"

"Dia masih di bawah umur."

Hening.

Empat pasang mata menatap lurus. Tiga di antaranya tidak sanggup untuk berkedip. Erwin hanya diam sembari mengulum senyum yang begitu menyebalkan hingga membuat kepalaku semakin pening. Farlan adalah orang pertama yang tersadar dari pembicaraan bodoh ini.

"D-Di bawah umur?"

" _Dia_ memakai seragam Akademi Mitras."

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai anak-anak?"

"Secara teknis dia tergolong _remaja_ , Farlan. Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti pedofil."

"Ya, tapi secara teknis, perbedaan usia kalian pasti cukup jauh, tergantung sudah duduk di kelas berapa dia sekarang." Farlan mulai sibuk menghitung dengan jemarinya. "Jika dia kelas satu, maka perbedaan usia kalian... satu... dua... sepuluh tahun! Atau bisa juga sebelas. Demi Tuhan, bisakah kau cari orang lain dengan usia yang sama untuk menemani waktu satu malammu?!"

"Sudah kubilang _dia_ bukan teman kencan atau teman sialan lain yang ada di dalam pikiranmu!"

"Oke, baiklah. _Dia_ bukan teman kencan dan masih di bawah umur," potong Mike dengan kesabaran yang luar biasa. "Jangan tersinggung, tapi aku sama sekali belum mengerti mengapa hal tersebut membuat pikiranmu terganggu selama dua minggu."

Farlan dan Hanji mengangguk secara bersamaan.

Aku kembali menghela napas untuk kesekian kali. Sekilas melirik Erwin yang di luar dugaan masih terlihat tenang dan menikmati sesi observasi. Aku memandang mereka satu per satu. Sebelum menjawab dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Dia _omega_."

Lagi, suasana diambil alih oleh keheningan yang sangat tidak nyaman.

Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Karena—tentu saja, selama dua minggu, isi kepalaku juga memikirkan hal tersebut.

"O-Omega?"

Anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Farlan.

"T-Tapi...," Mike bersuara dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan omega, Levi. Tidak satu pun. Kau bahkan tidak pernah lepas kendali jika ada omega yang mengalami _heat_. Feromon mereka tidak mempengaruhi akal sehatmu."

"... Ya."

"Ini sangat tidak masuk akal." Hanji melepas kacamata dan mengusap wajah perlahan. Ia memijat batang hidung untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memandangku. "Kau... tertarik dengannya?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Aku tidak mau menjawab.

Penolakan dariku berhasil tertangkap oleh mereka.

Hanya Farlan yang masih belum bisa mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Atau mungkin ia memang _tidak_ mau mengakui semuanya.

"T-Tapi tidak mungkin, kan? Bukankah hal seperti _itu_ hanya bunga tidur bagi kalian para alpha dan ome—

"Tidak, Farlan." Bariton yang berasal dari Erwin menarik semua perhatian. Ia duduk sembari bersandar. Dua tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Mata biru menatap lurus ke arahku. Tak berkedip. "Percayalah. Semua _ini_ nyata dan mungkin bisa terjadi. Dan aku yakin Levi memikirkan semuanya selama dua minggu."

Lagi, aku tak menjawab.

"Erwin, perbedaan usia mereka sangat jauh. Kurasa ini hanya—

"Usia tidak menjadi hambatan bagi kami. Semua bisa terjadi. Alpha dan omega. Hal seperti _ini_ adalah hal yang wajar," potong Erwin hingga membuat pria pirang itu menunduk untuk mengamati jemarinya yang bergerak gelisah.

"Jadi, Levi." Erwin kembali bersuara. Kali ini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas binar penuh ketertarikan yang bersinar dari sepasang mata biru tersebut. Hal biasa jika atasan dari Hanji itu menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik. "Aku yakin kau tidak hanya memikirkan perbedaan usia. Hanya kau yang bisa merasakan jika dia adalah pasangan ji—

"Diam, Erwin." Aku menunduk. Tak sadar telah meremas bungkus rokok dengan kuat. "Kumohon diamlah."

●●●

Sudah sepuluh tahun aku pergi dari rumah keluarga Ackerman. Hidup mandiri ditemani oleh Farlan dan Isabel tanpa uang lebih. Kenny menolak memberikan pesangon untuk keponakan yang ingin memberontak dari takdir Tuhan.

Bukan hal yang berat karena aku bisa bekerja sembari meneruskan pendidikan.

Farlan adalah orang pertama yang bersedia menampungku. Kami berada di kelas yang sama. Ia tinggal sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Pada masa itu, hanya ia yang melihatku sebagai _Levi_.

Dia membantuku mencari pekerjaan yang sanggup dikerjakan oleh pelajar. Sampai lulus sekolah, aku mendapatkan uang dari beberapa jenis pekerjaan.

Isabel adalah omega pertama yang membuatku sadar. Ia adalah tetangga yang tinggal tepat di sebelah apartemen Farlan. Ia yatim piatu di usia yang sangat muda dan harus tinggal sendiri. Tidak heran jika ia banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama kami.

Sampai suatu saat, Isabel mengalami _heat_ pertama.

Ia terjatuh di jalanan dekat apartemen dengan napas memburu serta tubuh dipenuhi keringat. Beruntung aku dan Farlan pulang sekolah lebih awal. Jika tidak, mungkin Isabel sudah dihabisi oleh tiga alpha yang mencium aroma feromonnya.

Farlan marah luar biasa ketika melihat gadis bermata hijau itu dikerumuni oleh tiga alpha. Tubuh mungil berusaha untuk menolak, tapi insting omega membuat Isabel merintih dan seolah menarik mereka. Satu di antara alpha sudah dihabisi oleh Farlan hingga babak belur.

Isabel selamat.

Farlan segera memberinya _supresant_.

Sementara aku merasa janggal karena tidak mencium aroma apa pun dari Isabel yang mampu membuat instingku sebagai alpha tidak terkendali.

Pada saat itulah aku sadar.

Aku tidak bisa mencium feromon menggiurkan dari omega yang sedang _heat_.

Bagiku, feromon mereka sama saja. Manis, tapi tidak mengundang dan mampu membuatku terangsang. Sisi positifnya adalah Isabel tidak perlu takut padaku.

Lulus sekolah, aku sudah terbiasa hidup sederhana. Bahkan berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa saat berkuliah. Sebuah prestasi yang pada akhirnya membantuku mencari perkerjaan lain yang lebih terjamin.

Selama kuliah, aku mulai tertarik dengan dunia kepenulisan. Bergabung dengan komunitas menulis di kampus adalah pilihan terbaik. Hingga Erwin memperkenalku dengan salah satu penerbit kenalan keluarganya. Aku bekerja di sana selama dua tahun. Mempelajari dunia penerbitan sembari memperdalam ilmu kepenulisan.

Lulus kuliah, aku memilih untuk berani berdiri. Membangun penerbitan sendiri dari titik nol.  
Tiga sekawan (Hanji, Mike, dan Erwin) banyak sekali membantuku dalam usaha ini. Hingga dua tahun kemudian, aku sanggup membayar semua uang yang mereka pinjamkan untukku.

Sepuluh tahun hidup sebagai _Levi_ adalah hal yang terbaik.

Aku mampu menjadi diri sendiri. Tidak ada yang menganggapku sebagai keturunan Ackerman. Mereka tidak peduli dengan nama marga tersebut. Mereka hanya peduli siapa aku sebenarnya.

Gunther adalah satu-satunya benang yang menghubungkanku dengan keluarga Ackerman. Sejak usia sepuluh tahun, ia sudah bekerja sebagai tangan kananku (aku tidak akan pernah menyebutnya sebagai pelayan pribadi). Saat aku pergi dari rumah, ia masih menemaniku. Kami masih berkomunikasi. Ia akan memberitahu semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Kenny.

Gunther juga menjadi karyawan pertama ketika usaha penerbitanku baru dirintis. Ia masih bekerja sembari kuliah. Ia adalah tangan kanan yang sangat mengerti semua kondisi yang kulalui, sampai saat ini.

Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan sebelumnya, hubunganku dengan keluarga Ackerman tidak begitu baik. Terutama Kenny.

Kenny tidak pernah setuju dengan keputusanku untuk hidup sebagai _Levi_. Ia berpikir hal tersebut adalah kekonyolan yang perlu ditertawakan dan dimusnahkan. Tidak sekali ia mengirim seseorang untuk membawaku pulang secara paksa. (Farlan menjadi sangat emosional ketika harus berhadapan dengan salah satu di antara mereka).

Bagi, Kenny, aku adalah penerus keturunan Ackerman yang tidak bisa disia-siakan.

Gunther tidak menyukainya. Sangat tidak menyukainya. Berkali-kali ia meneleponku dengan suara panik. Mengatakan bahwa Kenny mengirimkan orang-orang berbahaya untuk membawaku pulang. Ia sering mengumpat, mengutuk pemikiran Kenny tentang keluarga alpha yang ideal.

Lihat. Bahkan seorang beta seperti Gunther saja bisa berpikir bahwa keluarga Ackerman sangat jauh dari kata normal.

Meski begitu, ia tetap menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai pekerja di keluarga Ackerman.

Seperti sekarang.

" _Tuan Kenny mengundang Anda untuk makan malam di kediaman Ackerman_."

Aku mendengkus sembari memandang ke luar jendela di ruangan kerja. Geli mendengarnya berbicara sangat formal seperti itu. "Hentikan, Gunther."

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum terdengar helaan napas panjang dari seberang telepon. " _Kau akan datang?_ "

Cuaca begitu cerah. Langit biru berhias awan putih yang bergerak perlahan. Nampaknya suhu musim panas tahun ini belum memasuki puncak terpanas.

"Apa dia mengundang Mikasa?"

" _Ya. Sasha memberitahuku bahwa ia akan datang."_ Gunther menjawab dengan kalimat lebih santai. " _Sebaiknya kau datang_."

"Melihat wajah bajingan tengik itu bukanlah hiburan yang menarik, Gunther. Percayalah."

" _Aku tahu, Levi. Tapi kuharap kau juga ingat bagaimana jadinya jika membiarkan Mikasa sendirian di sana bersama dengan Kenny. Dia bisa mencekik pamanmu hingga mati karena terus membicarakan ibunya_."

"Dan aku sangat menantikan hal tersebut terjadi."

Gunther menghela napas panjang. " _Levi_."

"Apa? Bukankah bagus jika Tua Bangka itu mati? Biarkan dia membusuk di neraka. Aku tidak peduli."

" _Ya. Lalu kau menjadi pewaris semua kekayaan Ackerman dan menjadi penerus bisnis yang ia jalankan_."

"Aku bisa menjual semua aset tersebut kepada keluarga Smith. Bukan hal yang sulit karena Erwin pasti sangat tergiur."

" _Dengar_ ," suara Gunther menjadi lebih serius. " _Ini bukan hal yang mudah, Levi. Percayalah. Semua aset Ackerman masih menggunakan namamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Kenny rencanakan di luar sana jika memang ia akan mati_."

"Dan sepertinya tugasmu sekarang adalah memberitahu Sasha untuk membujuk Mikasa berperilaku manis di hadapan Kenny. Siapa tahu namanya akan tertulis di kertas sialan itu."

Jeda sejenak.

Gunther tidak merespon. Terdengar gemerisik dari seberang sana yang membuatku menghela napas dan memilih untuk kembali duduk di kursi. " _Sasha mengumpat dan menyebutku tolol. Idemu terbukti tidak masuk akal, Levi._ "

Aku hanya mendecak sebagai jawaban.

" _Datanglah_." Suara itu terdengar lebih lembut, tapi tidak mengurangi nada serius. " _Perlu kujemput?_ "

Lagi, aku menghela napas lelah. Punggung bersandar untuk mencari kenyamanan.

"Tidak."

" _Bagus. Datanglah sebelum pukul tujuh_."

"Ya."

" _Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Tuan Levi._ "

" _Hmm_. Beritahu Sasha bahwa ia juga tolol."

Gunther terkekeh pelan. " _Tentu_."

Telepon terputus. Mataku terpejam dengan erat. Merasakan kepala berdenyut menyakitkan. Berkunjung ke kediaman Ackerman bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Namun, membiarkan Mikasa sendirian bersama dengan Kenny juga bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Pukul enam aku sudah keluar dari gedung usai meminta Erd mengurus berkas yang perlu ditanda tandangi. Udara cukup sejuk. Tidak separah saat matahari masih menyingsing. Kereta tidak terlalu penuh. Beruntung aku pergi sebelum jam sibuk.

Perjalanan menuju kediaman Ackerman ditempuh dengan melewati empat stasiun. Pun, aku perlu turun, mengganti kereta dan menunggu tiga stasiun lagi. Setidaknya perlu kurang dari satu jam perjalanan untuk sampai di tempat terkutuk tersebut.

Gunther menyambut dengan senyum ketika aku sampai. Ia mengangguk sopan. Tidak ada pelukan singkat yang biasa kami lakukan di luar tembok berbau pesing ini.

Kediaman Ackerman masih sama seperti yang terakhir kuingat. Bangunan mewah dengan gaya viktoria yang jauh dari kata sederhana. Pintu ganda berbahan kayu terbaik terbuka lebar. Ruang tamu mewah menyambut ketika aku masuk ke dalam. Salah satu pelayan bertugas untuk mengambil tas kerjaku.

Gunther berjalan di depan. Membawaku semakin masuk ke dalam tempat tinggal yang dahulu (hingga kini) terasa seperti penjara. Kami berhenti di sebuah pintu ganda lainnya yang kuingat sebagai ruang makan. Ia memberiku pandangan serius sebelum akhirnya membukakan pintu tersebut.

Meja makan panjang yang sanggup menampung dua puluh orang lebih, masih terlihat sama. Di ujung sana, Kenny sudah duduk dengan dagu terangkat. Mikasa berada di sisi kiri, berjarak sekitar tiga kursi dari tempat Kenny.

" _Well_ , _well_. Selamat datang di istanaku, Tikus Pesing."

Aku mendengkus. Membiarkan Gunther menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Aku melangkah ringan. Mikasa memandangku datar. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus tanpa senyum. Ia pasti sudah menahan diri sejak tadi.

"Terima kasih untuk sambutannya, Tuan Ackerman. Apakah aku terlambat?"

Kenny terbahak memamerkan gigi palsu berbahan emas di bagian depan. "Tidak masalah. Aku memafhumi perjuangan tikus-tikus menjijikkan sepertimu untuk sampai di sini. Perjalanan yang menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Sangat menyenangkan."

Pembicaraan berhenti sejenak ketika beberapa pelayan datang membawa makanan. Aku duduk tepat di hadapan Mikasa yang masih diam. Kami saling pandang untuk beberapa detik.

Acara makan malam berlangsung sangat hening. Hanya terdengar denting alat makan. Mikasa meletakkan sendok dengan wajah tidak tertarik. Ia bahkan hanya mencicipi satu atau dua sendok makan di setiap hidangan.

Bagus.

Setidaknya ia masih memiliki tata krama.

"Tidak menyentuh makan malammu, _hm_? Apa kau tidak suka?" Kenny mulai bersuara usai menghabiskan puding susu. "Jangan tersinggung, Cebol. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana makanan tikus-tikus got sepertimu di luar sana."

"Tidak masalah. Kau juga tidak akan mengerti."

"Tentu saja." Tua Bangka itu mulai terkekeh. Membiarkan para pelayan membawa kembali piring-piring dari atas meja. "Aku tidak akan mau mencicipi masakan busuk yang biasa kalian makan."

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu mengangkat bahu dengan tenang. "Ya. Baiklah."

Kenny hanya mendengkus. Pandangan mulai beralih pada gadis muda yang masih diam. "Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu, Mikasa?"

Rahang mengeras. "Baik."

" _Hmm_. Hikaru masih hidup?"

Mikasa menoleh dan menatap dengan dalam. "Ya. Tentu saja. Ibuku _sangat_ sehat. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkannya."

Lagi, Kenny terbahak. Ia menggeleng pelan. Membiarkan mata hitam gadis itu mulai menggelap oleh amarah.

"Jangan salah sangka, Mikasa," ucapnya. "Aku hanya khawatir kepada Albert. Aku masih yakin jika keputusannya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Menikah dengan seorang omega rendahan berdarah asia yang tidak jelas asalnya. Aku kira bingkisan _itu_ bisa membuatnya sadar."

Tubuh Mikasa menegang. Amarah mempengaruhi aroma feromonnya yang kini berbau seperti asap tebal dari kebakaran hutan; menyesakkan.

"Kau yang mengirim _bingkisan_ itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingat Hikaru sangat menyukai cokelat. Kukira ia akan makan salah satu di antara cokelat beracun itu dan mungkin berakhir di rumah sakit," jawab Kenny santai sembari menggoyangkan gelas berisi _wine_ dengan perlahan. "Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu apakah _ia_ masih hidup."

"Kau... bajingan!"

Jeda membuat suasana di ruang makan semakin menyesakkan. Aku mengamati dalam diam. Hal-hal seperti yang dilakukan Kenny terhadap keluarga Mikasa memang bukanlah sesuatu yang baru. Setidaknya, selama sepuluh tahun, aku pernah merasakan secara langsung semua ancaman tersebut. Belum terhitung dengan hal buruk yang dirasakan ibuku saat ia masih hidup.

"Mikasa, oh Mikasa," ujar Kenny dengan nada mendayu. Gelas _wine_ ia letakkan di atas meja dengan perlahan. "Tikus busuk berbau pesing seperti kau dan Hikaru tidak sepantasnya mengumpat seperti itu. Kebusukan kalian akan semakin bertambah. Dan ingat... _kau_ hanya darah campuran. Seharusnya kau bisa berperilaku seperti Levi yang sama busuknya denganmu. Oh, tidak. _Kau_ lebih busuk daripada dia, Mikasa. Setidaknya Levi masih lahir dari seorang wanita alpha. Bukan wanita omega rendahan seperti—

"Oh, tutup mulut sampahmu, Kenny."

Dua pasang mata tertuju padaku. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan dan feromon yang mengancam. Kenny menggeleng pelan. Bibir membentuk senyum tipis. "Jika boleh, aku memberimu saran untuk tetap diam, Levi. Malam ini seharusnya menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk membahas aset Ackerman untukmu."

"Dan seharusnya kau sudah tahu jika aku tidak tertarik."

"Aku sudah sediakan keturunan paling bersih dari alpha, beta, dan omega. Mereka berasal dari keluarga terhormat." _Wine_ kembali disesap untuk tetap mengatur emosi. "Pilih yang kau suka dan _buahi_ mereka sampai kau mendapatkan seorang alpha sebagai keturunan."

Mikasa menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar menahan diri. Feromonnya semakin menguat.

"Semua aset akan jatuh di tanganmu, Levi. Kau akan menjadi pewaris tunggal keluarga Ackerman. Kau hanya perlu memastikan bahwa anakmu adalah seorang alpha. Maka semua kekayaan itu tidak akan pernah habis."

"Sudah kubilang, Kenny. Aku _tidak_ peduli."

"Ya, tapi kau _peduli_ dengan salah satu omega wanita yang kupilihkan tiga tahun lalu. Kau memberi pekerjaan setelah ia diusir dari rumah karena kau menolak untuk membuahinya." Kekehan yang nyaris menyerupai dengkingan keledai terdengar memecah suasana. " _Tidak_. Kau menyelamatkan semua kandidat yang kupilihkan. Bukankah lebih baik jika kau menerima kandidat baru untuk mendapatkan kekayaan tersebut? Kau pasti dapat membantu _semua_ pasanganmu."

Jeda beberapa detik.

Suasana di dalam ruangan semakin pekat. Aroma feromonku dan Mikasa mulai berbaur menjadi satu. Penuh dengan amarah yang mungkin tidak bisa kami tahan lagi.

Aku mengangkat bahu perlahan. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Terima kasih atas penawarannya, Kenny. Jawabanku masih tetap sama."

Bajingan busuk hanya diam. Ia menatap lurus ke arahku tanpa ekspresi. Seolah pikirannya sedang melayang ke tempat lain.

"Sifat Kuchel benar-benar menurun padamu, _hm_? Keras kepala."

Satu nama berhasil membuat feromonku menguar lebih pekat. Di seberang meja, Mikasa bergetar. Feromonnya perlahan menipis.

Kenny tersenyum miring. Seolah sudah mendapatkan tombol utama untuk memecahkan semuanya. "Ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama ketika aku berusaha membuatnya sadar telah salah memilih pasangan. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu beta yang bekerja sebagai pelacur? Buruk. Buruk sekali. Dan bodoh, tentu saja."

"Bukankah kau tidak ingat siapa ayahmu, Levi? Kurasa Kuchel tidak memiliki satu foto pun. Ia pasti memberimu alasan seperti; ayahmu yang bekerja di luar negeri dan sebagainya. Bukan begitu?"

Kini, Mikasa meringkuk di atas kursi. Aku tidak merasakan feromonnya lagi. Pun, Kenny terlihat mulai bergetar sembari meremas gelas _wine_ yang sudah nyaris kosong. Kepalaku mulai berbayang. Feromon menguar begitu pekat bersamaan dengan ingatan masa lalu.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Levi." Kenny tak berhenti bicara. Mulut kotornya terus memberikan informasi yang tidak perlu kuketahui. "Ayahmu adalah pelacur murahan. Dia sengaja menjebak Kuchel, ibumu. Merampas semua harta yang ia bawa dari rumah. Menghamili Kuchel dan pergi begitu saja ketika semua perhiasan ibumu habis. Menyedihkan, bukan? _Kau_ lahir di jalanan yang kotor. Berbaur dengan tikus got. Aku membawamu kemari. Berusaha membuat _mu_ —setidaknya menjadi tikus bersih. Namun, lihatlah sekarang. Kau justru kembali ke jalanan. _Hmp_. Kurasa menjadi tikus busuk memang sudah menjadi takdirmu."

Mikasa bergetar hebat dengan keringat dingin ketika feromon tak bisa kukendalikan. Tangan Kenny tremor. Tak sanggup memegang gelas lebih lama lagi. Membiarkan pecahan gelas berserakan di atas lantai. Beberapa pelayan masuk ke dalam karena mendengar keributan. Tiga alpha di antaranya jatuh berlutut dengan tubuh bergetar. Dua beta hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak berani untuk mendekat.

Perlahan, Kenny terbahak. Tubuh renta bergetar antara tawa dan perasaan terintimidasi.

"Kau akan menjadi penerus Ackerman yang hebat, Levi. _Kau_ lahir dengan feromon terkuat di silsilah keluarga ini. Menjadi pemimpin adalah garis takdirmu."

"Tikus got tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin."

"Benar. Maka dari itu jadilah tikus bersih yang ramah."

Aku mendengkus sinis. "Sayang sekali aku sangat menikmati posisi menjijikkan ini, Bajingan Tengik. Menjadi tikus got sangatlah tidak buruk. Aku yakin Mikasa juga berpikir hal yang sama."

"Tidak masalah. Mikasa bisa menggantikanmu sebagai—

"Tidak, Tua Bangka Sialan. Mikasa tidak akan menggantikanmu."

"Apa?"

" _Tidak_ ada yang ingin mewarisi tradisi keluarga hina ini. Ayolah, membuahi banyak orang sampai memiliki keturunan alpha? Berapa banyak Ackerman yang tidak kau akui di luar sana, Kenny?"

Bibir tipis membentuk seringai tipis. Kenny mengangkat bahu, tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar. "Entahlah. Puluhan?"

"Kau sampah busuk terkutuk!"

Mikasa menyalak dari tempat duduk. Kening mengerut tajam dengan mata hitam mengancam. Amarahnya justru membuat seringai Kenny melebar.

"Melayani Setan Tengik sepertimu tidak akan ada habisnya," ujarku santai. Feromon mulai menipis dengan perlahan. Membuat Mikasa tak lagi bergetar dan menjadi lebih tenang. " _Kami_ menolak menjadi ahli warismu, Bedebah Busuk. Ya, kau boleh ganggu keluarga Mikasa, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin usahamu aman. Ingat, kau masih menggunakan namaku. Aku memiliki akses dan bebas untuk membalikkan semua kemewahan tolol ini."

Rahang Kenny mengeras. Tidak menyukai kenyataan yang mungkin belum sempat terpikirkan olehnya.

"Pilihanmu hanya ada dua; cabut namaku sebagai ahli waris dan jauhi kehidupan kami agar kau bisa menikmati kekayaanmu seorang diri sampai mati membusuk di balik tembok bau pesing ini, jika kau membawa nama Mikasa sebagai ahli waris, kurasa ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua, ganggu kehidupan kami hingga aku atau Mikasa bisa _memainkan_ semua saham yang kau miliki." Ada ekspresi horor yang terlihat dari wajah Tua Bangka itu. "Jika kau memilih untuk tidak memakai nama kami sebagai ahli waris tapi _tetap_ berusaha mengganggu kehidupan nyaman dan tentram kami, _well yeah_ —aku memiliki banyak koneksi di luar sana, Kenny. Kau tahu ada banyak tikus got yang sulit sekali untuk dibasmi. Mereka tidak akan segan untuk membantu menghancurkan semua usahamu."

"Kau...!"

Feromon sudah menghilang. Mikasa mengusap keringat dari kening. Ia ikut berdiri ketika aku bangkit dengan perlahan. Kenny terlihat marah. Feromonnya tidak stabil.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Tuan Ackerman. Selamat malam."

●●●

Taman kota menjadi tempat paling nyaman untuk menyendiri. Di bangku dan tempat yang sama, aku duduk sembari menyesap rokok. Udara malam terasa lebih sejuk. Cuaca masih cerah. Langit gelap bertabur bintang menjadi temanku memikirkan kehidupan yang aneh.

Semua perkataan Kenny masih bisa kuingat dengan baik.

Rahasia ibuku.

Dan siapa ayahku.

Semua itu membuat bayang masa lalu semakin jelas.

Semua menjadi masuk akal.

Alasan mengapa ibu selalu menangis di kamar. Alasan mengapa banyak orang yang memandang kami dengan sebelah mata. Alasan mengapa kami hidup miskin di pusat kota. Alasan mengapa ia bekerja di dunia malam. Alasan mengapa ia mati di kamar mandi kotor tempatnya bekerja dengan mulut berbusa.

Semua sangat masuk akal.

Jika tradisi menjijikkan di keluarga itu tidak ada, mungkin ibuku tidak akan mati sia-sia karena overdosis. Mungkin ia tidak perlu mengandung anak dari seorang lelaki berengsek yang memanfaatkan semua harta terakhirnya. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah ada dan harus menjalani hidup di tengah kesenjangan seperti ini.

Dan aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan _nya_.

Tubuhku tiba-tiba menegang di tengah kesunyian. Aroma manis. Wanginya begitu pekat dan sangat... memabukkan. Tanpa sadar, napas mulai memburu.

Aku duduk tegak di atas bangku taman. Rokok sudah kumatikan. Jeritan terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. Sangat keras. Membuat tungkai kaki bergerak sangat cepat. Bahkan aku tidak sadar ke arah mana kaki ini melangkah.

Hingga aku berbelok di salah satu semak tersembunyi di pinggiran taman yang paling gelap.

Di sana, empat alpha yang sama seperti dua minggu lalu, sedang mengerubungi omega. Aroma manis menguar di udara dan membuatku pening. Pandanganku bergerak cepat. Menatap dua alpha yang memegang tangan omega, satu alpha berusaha membuka kemeja putih yang kumal, dan satu lagi sedang menarik celana.

"LEPAS! BANGSAT— _NGH_!"

Suara itu.

Suara yang sama.

Aku menahan napas. Menemukan mata hijau sedang memandang tajam empat alpha yang terburu-buru berusaha melucuti pakaiannya. Lapisan bening air mata memenuhi pelupuk dan menjadi cermin segala emosi yang terpancarkan di sana.

Tiba-tiba ia merintih. Merasakan feromon lain yang hadir di antara sesi panas. Aku tersentak ketika ia menoleh dengan cepat. Mata hijau terbelalak ketika kami saling bertatapan. Bibir merah muda sekilas terlihat bergetar.

Tubuhku terasa seperti disiram oleh air dingin ketika suara itu terdengar lirih.

"A-Alpha..."

Lalu semua terjadi terlalu cepat.

Aku menarik satu alpha yang sudah mulai membuka celananya. Satu pukulan mengenai hidungnya dengan bunyi _krak_ yang keras. Tiga alpha menoleh merasakan kehadiran orang tak diundang. Satu yang bertugas memegang tangan, menerjang ganas. Ia memeluk dengan kuat, berusaha untuk membuatku terjatuh.

Aku mundur dua langkah. Ia mengerang ketika kujambak rambut pirangnya dengan kasar. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengadu kepala kami dan membuatnya pingsan. Kini, dua alpha yang tersisa bergerak secara bersamaan. Satu pukulan membuatku limbung ke kiri. Saat satu di antara keduanya mendekat, aku berputar dan menendang bagian perut dengan kuat. Membuat remaja itu memuntahkan isi perut.

Alpha terakhir mencoba kabur sebelum kuraih kerah kemejanya lalu memberikan dua pukulan di wajah dan ulu hati.

Napas memburu di tengah empat alpha yang tumbang di atas tanah kotor. Rintihan terdengar lagi. Aku bergetar di tempat dan menoleh perlahan. Aroma manis semakin pekat. Mata hijau kini menggelap. Dipenuhi oleh rasa lapar. Aku menelan ludah. Menatap seragam sekolah yang kini sudah berantakan dan terbuka di beberapa bagian.

 _Ia_ masih terbaring di atas rumput. Tak bergerak. Bahkan sengaja membuka dua tungkai kaki agar aku bisa melihat _semuanya_.

Bibir merah muda membentuk senyum tipis. Aku merasa luar biasa haus dan ingin meneguk saliva dari belah bibir yang mengkilat. Sampai rintihan itu terdengar _lagi_. Kali ini memanggilku untuk mendekat.

"A-Alpha...," bisiknya. "Alpha _ku_ — _hhh_..."

Aku bergerak cepat. Mengurung tubuh tinggi yang segera menggeliat seduktif. Mata hijau terlihat lebih gelap. Ia menyeringai sembari menggesek pinggul. Duniaku terasa berputar. Wajah kami semakin mendekat. Aroma manis membuatku lapar.

Namun, aku segera menjauh sebelum sempat meraup bibir merah muda tersebut.

Tubuhku bergetar. Tak terkendali. Akal sehatku mengirimkan bunyi berisik di dalam kepala. Panik dan sulit bernapas, aku mencari sesuatu. Menemukan tas hitam tergeletak tak jauh dari salah satu alpha yang tumbang. Aku segera membuka dan menggeledah. Membiarkan rintihan dari seorang omega yang tak berhenti memanggilku.

Satu suntikan _supresant_ kutemukan di dalam kotak berwarna hitam. Aku kembali mendekati remaja menggiurkan dan segera menyuntikkan cairan bening tersebut.

Perlahan, rintihan mulai tak terdengar. Mata hijau tertutup dengan cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata. Ia jatuh pingsan. Napas mulai normal kembali.

Aroma manis masih tercium samar. Aku jatuh terduduk dengan dua tangan bergetar hebat. Rasa sesak di celana menjadi satu-satunya pertanda jika hal ini bukanlah mimpi.

●●●

Langit tidak secerah beberapa jam yang lalu. Awan keabuan menutupi lautan bintang yang berhambur di atas sana. Aku mengembuskan asap putih dengan perlahan. Membiarkan rasa panas membakar paru-paru. Ini sudah rokok kelima. Hanya tersisa dua batang lagi di dalam bungkus.

Beban di atas paha membuat perhatianku teralihkan.

Remaja tinggi masih tak sadarkan diri. Napas teratur dan tubuhnya hangat. Poni yang menutupi dahi terlihat sedikit basah oleh keringat. Kemeja kotor sudah kurapikan sedemikian rupa. Setidaknya agar mataku tidak dapat menikmati permukaan kulitnya yang kecokelatan.

Pukul sebelas.

Taman sudah sangat sepi. Nyaris tidak ada orang yang melewati area ini sejak tiga puluh menit lalu.

Satu pergerakan membuatku kembali menunduk.

Remaja itu mengerutkan kening. Sepasang mata perlahan terbuka.

Hijau.

Bukan hijau gelap seperti satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Ini adalah mata hijau yang sama seperti dua minggu sebelumnya. Hanya saja, tidak ada amarah dari tatapan tersebut.

Sejenak, kami hanya saling pandang. Meresapi wajah masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya ia segera duduk dan membuat jas hitamku (yang kugunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya) jatuh ke pangkuannya. Ia menunduk. Menatap jas tersebut dalam diam.

Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, ia menyentuh tengkuk. Meraba area tersebut beberapa kali untuk memastikan sesuatu. Mata hijau bergetar. Mungkin ia sedang mengingat semuanya.

" _Mereka_ sudah dibawa oleh polisi," ujarku memecah kesunyian. "Tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku bisa merasakan tatapannya ketika menyesap rokok terakhir. Asap putih menyelubungi kami. Lalu ia terbatuk pelan. Aku hanya mendengkus. Mematikan rokok yang masih tersisa setengah batang.

"Aku tidak menyentuhmu, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

Hingga suara itu akhirnya terdengar. Begitu lirih. Mengingatkanku akan rintihan menggoda beberapa waktu lalu.

"Terima... kasih."

Anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban. "Aku sudah menyuntikkan _supresant_. Efeknya tidak akan lama. Pulanglah. Minum pilmu jika sudah terasa menyakitkan."

"A-Aku...," suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia berdeham sekali. "Aku... tidak punya pil."

Ia menunduk ketika aku menoleh. Menemukan ekspresi menyakitkan yang terlihat dari sepasang mata hijau tersebut. " _Well_ , sepertinya kau harus segera punya jika tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama. Tentu kau tidak mau mengandung anak dari empat alpha sekaligus."

"Aku tidah butuh pil. Aku... aku _bukan_ omega."

Ada yang aneh. Aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya sudah memberikan bukti bahwa ia adalah omega. Pada akhirnya aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Tidak ingin ikut campur terlalu dalam karena semua akan menjadi rumit.

"Ya. Terserah." Aku meraih jas dari pangkuannya. "Pulanglah, Nak. Bocah bau ompol sepertimu seharusnya sudah tidur di atas bantal penuh pulau."

Tak ada jawaban.

Aku segera bangkit berdiri. Memasukkan bungkus rokok dan pematik ke dalam saku celana. Tepat sebelum aku pergi, ia kembali bersuara.

"Kau... alpha." Suaranya bergetar. Terdengar sedikit ragu. "Alpha... _ku_."

Helaan napas terdengar lelah. Aku berbalik dan menemukan sepasang mata hijau itu sedang menatapku. Ada harapan dan kesedihan di sana. Dan aku hanya bisa menjawab, "Ya."

Di luar dugaan, ia tersenyum kecil. Mengalirkan getaran aneh ke sekujur tulangku.

"Aku Eren," ucapnya. "Eren Jeager."

Dan malam itu, untuk kedua kalinya, kami bertemu dalam keadaan yang sangat _tidak_ nyaman.


End file.
